


Muriel Pleasuring You

by MurielsApprentice



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurielsApprentice/pseuds/MurielsApprentice
Summary: Bed-time cuddles with Muri turn into something much more...- NSFW warning oopsies ;))- Fem reader perspective- lol pls read the tags
Relationships: Apprentice & Muriel (The Arcana), Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 174





	Muriel Pleasuring You

The room was dim, only lit by the dying fire in the back of the hut. You could hear the rain pitter-patter on the rooftop as it accompanied the occasional pops and cracks coming from the remains of the fire. You find yourself snuggled up next to your partner Muriel, who is currently playing with your hair.

“Your hair is so soft…” He mumbles sweetly. “I could play with it for hours, you know.”

You chuckle. “I would certainly let you if I could stay awake for that long.” Muriel huffs as he grins softly.

Nights like these are your favorite- just you and Muriel alone, entangled with one another. 

You feel each and every movement of Muriel’s chest as it slowly rises and falls with each breath he takes. You feel his warm, incredibly soft skin against your own as his prickly, short stubble brushes against your neck as he adjusts his head to fit in the crook of your neck. He removes his hands from your hair and places them around your waist instead.

“I thought you wanted to play with it for hours...” You whine, clearly upset that he had stopped.

“You would’ve fallen asleep, like you said,” Muriel states as-a-matter-of-factly. 

“Well…what do you plan to do with me instead?” You reply in a slightly suggestive manner. Muriel tenses up a little at the comment, but he quickly gains back his composure. At this point in your relationship, Muriel has become much more comfortable with suggestive comments and physical affection. He isn’t quite as embarrassed with all of that stuff anymore and is even… confident. You find this very attractive and encourage the behavior when you can. He’s still very cautious and always makes sure he’s making you feel comfortable, which you appreciate even though he knows what you like.

“Depends,” He answers after a moment or two. He begins to nuzzle his face against the back of your neck, barely brushing his lips along the surface of your skin. He then places a delicate kiss on the most sensitive part of your neck.

You let out a surprised breath in response, not expecting Muriel to try to take the lead. He doesn’t do so very often, but when he does… it’s unlike anything you’ve ever experienced.

“Is this… alright?” Muriel timidly asks. As if that was even a question.

“Absolutely,” you huff. Glad you were on the same page, he continues to gingerly kiss the back of your neck, keeping it nice and gentle for a while until you begin to squirm a little. He immediately stops, worried he might have done something you weren’t comfortable with, but you faintly groaned and say, “Please, kiss it better.”

Muriel examines your exposed skin and quickly decides on right in between your shoulder blades. There, he begins to lightly suck on your skin, creating a visible mark left to show for it. Sounds of pleasure began to leave your mouth, almost involuntarily. Muriel left a few more, becoming a little rougher each time. His heart jumps when you turn around to straddle his waist, placing both hands on his chest.

“I’m… assuming that means you liked it.” Instead of giving him an answer, you greet his lips with a passionate, fiery kiss.

You definitely liked it. Soon, you and Muriel find yourselves gingerly exploring one another’s mouths as you pull each other closer.

After what seems like hours, you both pull away for air. But Muriel doesn’t want to wait. He continues to trail kisses down your jaw, slowly making his way down to your collarbone. You were already a complete mess, only letting moans and whimpers escape from your quivering lips.

“Muri…” you gasp. Instinctually, you gently begin to grind his waist as an attempt to get him where you want him faster. 

But Muriel isn’t done yet. He steadily lowers you onto the bed to climb on top of you and finds the hem of your shirt, and he delicately begins removing your top. He looks at you for reassurance that this is what you want, and you nod in approval. Soon, your top hits the floor and your bare chest is exposed. Muriel grazes his lips right above your heart, making different shapes and figures in between hickeys. He can hear your heart rapidly pounding against your chest, along with your shuddering breath as each new mark is placed.

He’s surprised he had been able to get you riled up as much as you were. He can tell how badly you want him to touch you more and more, and eventually, make you cum. As he reaches your stomach and down to the seam of your pants, he finally lifts his head and lustfully kisses your lips, adding a small bite on your bottom lip as you part, sending a shiver up your spine. 

“Please…I’m so wet...” you beg. You’ve never been so aroused as you are now. You want him to be all over you. You want him inside you and to stretch you out until you can’t take anymore.

“I appreciate you asking nicely…” he starts. “...but I think you’re gonna have to wait.” 

“No...I want you now,” you demand. Muriel smirks in an almost evil like manner.

“Hmm...not yet, love. There are other things I need to take care of…” Teasing was very rare for him, but oh it works when he uses it. He ducks his head down to the seam of your trousers once again and just hovers over it, letting out heavier breaths than before. He follows by chasing kisses right above your sensitive areas, which causes you to arch your back a little as you loudly moan in both complaint and complete pleasure. After what seems like an eternity, Muriel gradually slides your pants down to reveal your panties, which has a large wet spot on it. He smiles as he affectionately spreads your aching, twitching thighs. 

“P-please… I’m so desperate for you,” you say with a sigh. Muriel ignores you and slowly kisses up your thigh, but as soon as he gets close, he switches to the other leg. 

Everything around you is hazy. At some point, you get so caught up in the overwhelming sensation that you don’t even realize he’s taking your panties off. Once your panties are on the floor, he stops to take you in fully. His lips slightly part and his cheeks flush as he looks at you in complete awe. Then, the slightest grin stretches across his lips.

“You’re so… beautiful like this,” he mutters a loud. He’s seen you naked multiple times before, but every time he’s said these words to you. You look up at him as he continues to stare and can’t help but think how much you love him, and how proud you are of him. However, you’re still incredibly aroused, so you can’t really form coherent sentences at the moment. 

“Muri…” you whine. Muriel subtly licks his lips as he lowers himself down cautiously onto your stomach, leaving kisses as he slowly but surely makes his way down to your area. Once he gets there, he hovers over your dripping wet opening just to tease you one final time. After a moment, he lifts up his head and gives you a look.

“This is what you want… right?” God is he good at this, too good in your opinion.

“Uh-h-huh.” Soon you feel his tongue flicking over your clit, and you just about lose it. You are no longer holding anything back as you feel every nerve ending in your body set ablaze. He takes pleasure in licking your folds and stretching your opening with his massive tongue, letting out drawn out moans against your skin every once in a while. You keep moaning his name over and over again. You are in heaven- nothing could be better than this.

“Muri, I-I’m really close,” you sputter. Muriel softly kisses your clit and positions himself; he uses one hand to spread your folds and hold out a finger while the other rests a thumb over your clit. He begins to rub your clit just the way you like it, and then carefully inserts one finger inside of you. Your whole body shudders. He curls the one finger inside you in a “come-hither” motion and it absolutely sends you. Your moans and groans only become louder as he starts to praise you. Soon, he adds a second finger, and you start to feel yourself getting closer and closer to your climax.

“P-please, please, I-I think I-” you gasp suddenly, and then soon enough, all the muscles in your body tense as your back arches. Your scream fills the hut as you feel your cum dripping over Muriel’s rough, tender fingers. As the whirling feeling in your body settles, you feel Muriel lean over and kiss you tenderly on the lips.

“I think we should clean up,” he chuckles. Your thighs quiver as you start to get up, but Muriel stops you.

“You need a break. Let me,” he smiles. You don’t argue. He spreads you out again and starts to lick the mess off your thighs, and then makes his way to your pussy. Although he’s being incredibly gentle, you shudder every time he touches you due to everything being extremely sensitive. He places a kiss on your clit when he’s finished, and looks up at you in the most loving way possible.

As you begin to lose consciousness, you feel him pull you into his chest, like he’s protecting you from the rest of the world. His warmth comforts you like a big teddy bear. 

“...I love you more than anything in the entire world. Always remember that.”


End file.
